The institutional overall MBFS program objectives are to establish a research infrastructure that provides opportunities and incentives for faculty development in biomedical research; and to enable under-represented minority students to get involved as research assistants in addressing scientific problems under the guidance of faculty researchers. This is an initial 3 year proposal that involves six (6) sub-projects with research interests in the area of: (1) Hypertension, gamma-2-melanocyte stimulating hormone (gamma-2-MSH) receptor and cellular signaling; (2) Abnormal ontogeny and cortical function in a mouse model; (3) The Mechanism of the immunotoxicity of the AIDS therapeutics ddC and d4T; (4) Hormonal agents, erythropoiesis and the neonates. Each of these sub-projects has described the aspects of the research to be developed and has a succinctly identified the specific aims to be addressed. Further, the faculty members involved are interested and experienced in working with minority students and would welcome the opportunity of providing them with the research skills necessary for steering them towards careers in the biomedical sciences. Additionally, there is an administrative component that will be responsible for facilitating the overall synchrony of the activities addressed in this program such that the objectives of the grant and the policies as established by the MBRS program are realized to the maximum level possible. This milieu consists of the program director, the administrative assistant and the animal technician. The program director, along with the advisory committee will coordinate and guide the research activities of the MBRS at Morgan State University. Since our institutional goal is to enhance research infrastructure, we believe that the net effect of the MBRS program at Morgan State University will enhance the biomedical research activities.